


The Only Thing We Can Do

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For a friend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing We Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

The world is and always has been a fucked up place. Well add to the list of fuck ups for world: Apocalypse. 

How it even started was fucking unbelievable. 

Apparently some idiotic scientist inhaled spores of this weird plant that turned ants into walking corpses. And well, we now know that it definitely worked on humans. 

Of course it has to ruin the perfectly good day for the six men in their small office.  
It had started out slow, the news not really putting full detail on it. Of course it was freaky, but they all agreed that it would be fixed and everything will be back to normal the following week.

Look how fucking wrong they were.

The following day was hell – literally. Michael had woken to blood curdling screams and loud groans, growls. He was immediately at his window and what he saw was fucking brutal. 

Walking corpses, tearing at recent victims or scrambling off to find another. Cars, buildings, trees on fire – the smoke filling the already smoke-y sky. The sun looking red, almost orange from behind the smoke. 

Michael didn’t waste time as grabbed things to protect him and feed him, not caring what he grabbed from his kitchen as he just stuffed his backpack. He grabbed his rifle and headed out the door, headshot-ting everything in sight until he found five other men doing the same.

 

So now here they are, under the roof of their office, planning and discussing things along the lines of a new shelter. Ryan had suggested that they went out of town, going to open planes and farms where not a huge population lived there before hell rose over. Geoff and Jack had agreed and put it on a quickly growing list.

Ray was on watch from the widow with his sniper rifle, watching for survivors or any hoards. As well as watching Michael and Gavin scramble for food and first aid from the 7/11 down the road. They only trusted Ray to do watchdog job, being quick with his reactions and hand eye coordination. But even he was too slow to warn the two lads down below about the oncoming horde. 

He yelled at the gents about it and soon Geoff and Ryan were speeding down the road, taking down lifeless bodies with their machine guns. Ray and Jack stayed at the office, Ray snipping at the crowd around Michael and Gavin, and Jack readying their small aid kit for any damages. 

 

\--

As the sun set, the hoard diminished. Piles and piles of green bodies laid around the four men, each of them panting and sweating. Gavin on the other hand, was trying to keep his leg from spurting too much blood. Michael had noticed and was immediately helping. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He muttered as he tore a part of his jacket to wrap up the leg, Gavin whimpering. The two gents immediately took Gavin’s arms and wrapped them around their necks, quickly running Gavin back to their somewhat safe haven. Michael watched their backs, killing off any zombie’s in their way. 

Jack was ready for the injured brit and quickly took action to start cleaning and wrapping the wound. 

“J-jack… its not going to help..” came Gavin’s pained voice, “I-I….I was bit….”  
The room got deadly quiet, save for the occasional groans out side. 

“W-what?” Geoff’s voice cracked  
“I was bit. Bloody thing came up behind me…” Gavin tore his gaze from everyone and set it to the ground as he sat up.

Michael’s breathing had stopped. His boi was injured with no way to cure him. 

“C-can't we amputate his leg?” Ray asked, gripping his shirt, eyes a bit watery. 

“Its been too long, we don’t know if the virus had already taken effect or where it had made it way up to.” Ryan answered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“how long do you think he has…” Jack asked.

“We cleaned the wound a bit and killed probably a small portion of the virus but knowing virus’ it'll spread again. So factoring that in… four days or four hours.”

“We were going to leave tomorrow morning for the farmland…” Geoff sighed, rubbing his face.

“Being active would probably boost virus faster…”

Gavin kept quiet, just listening. 

“What do we do?” Michael’s voice croaked, going to hold Gavin’s hand. God it was getting cold.

“We could try to amputate or give him a bunch of al-

“Kill me.” Gavin cut off Ryan.

“WHAT?!” Michael yelled, making Gavin flinch.

“There’s nothing we could do… and I rather die than slowly die and possibly eat you…” 

“Gav…are you sure?” Geoff asked, his voice cracking more. 

“Yeah…” he rose his head and looked at Geoff.

The moment of silence after he replied was broken with loud groans and noises of slick mouths of blood. The group cursed and Ray took his position at the window.

“Holy Fuck.” He shouted, his finger repeatedly hitting the trigger. “There’s too many!”

“Alright fuckers, get packed, we're leaving!” Geoff cried and shoved bags into everyone’s hands. Gavin though placed the bag down, “Let me fend some off.”  
“How?!” Michael yelled, “There’s no way we're letting you out there!”

Gavin grabbed Michael’s face, “Calm down Michael…There’s no time left for me. Let me fend them off while you guy’s get in the van. I'll have a gun and a pipe bomb Ryan and I made. The explosion will kill the large hoard, leaving a few to linger.”

“And you, fuck ass.”

“And me. But I rather help you guys live and not worry about my ass eating your guts when you sleep.” Gavin replied and was soon followed by a cough, blood splattering the hand he used to cover it.

Geoff and Ryan overheard the small plan from Gavin, “I…It sounds better than leaving him to die slowly…” Geoff spoke. “The best we have right now…” Ryan followed.

Michael gripped Gavin’s shirt, “I-I...Fuck...” He cursed and pressed his forehead to Gavin’s.

“Team Nice Dynamite, right Boi?” Gavin croaked after coughing again.  
“Y-yea Boi. Team Nice Dynamite.” Michael softly replied. Gavin smiled softly and gently kissed his cheek. 

Gavin pulled away and turned to Ryan, who held a pistol and the bomb. Ryan handed it to him, “Here Gavin… “ Ryan swallowed. 

“Thanks Rye…Team Love N’ Stuff, right?”  
“Yea…Gotta be the Stuff to your love…” he cracked a small smile. Gavin hugged him and the rest of the group. 

Michael stopped him from opening the door that was slowly caving. Gavin turned to him.  
“I…I love ya Gavers…” Michael softly said.  
“I love you Michael…you’ll always be my Boi.” Gavin smiled and kisses Michael’s cheek then coughed again. 

 

With a final good bye, Gavin walked out of the room and started firing. Geoff barricaded the door and walked over to help Ray a bit, forcing his tears back. Jack and Ryan carried on filling their bags with heavy hearts as Michael broke down against the wall.

 

Small beeps could be heard from the quiet office. Ryan stopped to listen and soon a small explosion erupted from the outside. It shook the building and the five men inside it. 

“We better go before more come.” Ray muttered and removed himself from the window. Geoff followed, “Yea come on dick wads, lets go.”  
Ryan grabbed Michael’s hand to help him up. Michael sniffed and wiped away his left over tears, sobering up from his fit. 

\--

The group piled into the van they grabbed a while back, ignoring the familiar body of their Brit on Kara’s old desk. Geoff stepped on the gas and they soon fled the area, heading for open land. Michael watched the office get smaller and smaller, flinching when it collapsed after a second explosion that Ryan set off before they drove away. 

Life was shit before. Now it was Hell without his Boi.


End file.
